


the sun doesn't always shine

by atorusu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depressed Hinata Shouyou, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atorusu/pseuds/atorusu
Summary: he loves kei, a little too much.a little too much love for another, and not enough for himself.or: hinata gets depressed in his relationship and things take a turn.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	the sun doesn't always shine

**9/22**

_take me to the rooftop._

During lunch I'd always drag you to the rooftop, even if you wanted to be alone. We'd sit down by each other and I'd lay my head in your lap. You'd play with curls and stare at me peacefully as I fell asleep. We were good, we still are good, just not as good as we once were.

**9/28**

_i wanna see the world_

_when i stop breathing_

_turning blue_

I wish I told you what was bothering me, but I couldn't bring myself to burden you. You always had a feeling, because I gave you little clues- and although you never acted on it, I'm still glad it was you.

**10/2**

_i told you_

_love is endless_

_but you said_

_don't be so pretentious_

_so leave me... like you do._

I never understood why you discredited me, but I suppose it fits you. Always being ahead of me, always being above me. I love you because of it, but sometimes it gets to you too much. I wasn't trying to impress you, Kei, I was confessing my endless love for you.

**10/24**

_if you need me..._

_wanna see me.._

_you better hurry_

_'cause i'm leaving soon._

You left me and now you're asking everyone about me. I know you have a cold exterior, but to go this far? You must really hate me, Tsukishima. I don't know what I did, but I don't want to know. I don't want to see you, please stop asking for me. It's not a coincidence that our paths never meet up anymore.

**11/13**

Sorry? That's all you had to say? REALLY? FUCKING SORRY? I honestly can't fucking believe you. It would've been better if you had just left me alone like I asked the last time we talked.

_sorry can't save me now_

_"sorry i don't know how"_

_sorry there's no way out..._

_but down._

**1/30**

I know we got back together, and you say "I love you." Do you even mean it? Or are they just words that you've become accustomed to saying?

_taste me._

_these salty tears on my cheek_

You don't even notice me anymore, Tsukishima. 

iloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyou

**i love you, but if you don't need me.. please don't make me stay.**

_that's what a year long headache_

_does to you._

**~~~**

_i'm not okay, i feel so scattered_

_don't say, i'm all that matters_

_leave me, deja vu._

you dare say to me i'm that matters when you don't even talk to me? i know you've been cheating- AGAIN. tsukishima, tell me that you don't want me, because it makes me so hard to leave if you don't. just please please please leave, please don't make me suffer like this any longer..

**2/17**

_if you need me_

_wanna see me_

_better hurry_

_'cause i'm leaving soon_

i know we broke up, but it was an agreement to AT LEAST remain friends. tsukishima.. you can't even face me can you? are you guilty? i don't care if you're guilty, **_i still love you._** at least allow me to remain contact with you, please.

**3/12**

you absolute jackass. i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you i hate you!! you cheated on me.. with 13 fucking people? WAS I REALLY THAT BAD? DID I ANNOY YOU THAT MUCH?

"sorry" that's your absolute favorite word. well NEWS FLASH: it doesn't do shit asshole.

_sorry can't save me now_

_sorry i don't know how_

_sorry there's no way out_

_but down..._

_..down_

why did i even go back? and why the hell can't i get over you? you fucking menace, oh my god!! i hate that i still love you, when you never reciprocated anything towards me.. kei... where the hell did i go wrong?

**5/4**

i saw you guys together. you look great. i'm really happy for you. i hope it all goes well. i'm sorry things ended the way they did, i would've loved to still talk to you. i'm sorry for whatever i did, and i hope you don't blame yourself for this.

_call my friends and tell them_

_that i'll miss them.._

_but i'm not sorry..._

_call my friends and tell them_

_that i'll miss them..._

_..sorry..._

**~~~**

_**LOCAL NEWS :** _

_**high school student hinata shouyou found dead this morning,**_

_**authorities found cause of death to be from impact to the ground.** _

_**please visit the family if you have time.** _

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if i like this or not, it might not stay up, idk yet!
> 
> i keep making sad stories and it's breaking my heart but like... kinda addicting.
> 
> anyways, pls be sure to give feedback so i can improve!
> 
> remember to stay hydrated & know that i love u all!!!!
> 
> ~ary~


End file.
